


World's Shortest DoS Recursive Fic

by MageKing17



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, this fic was written as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17
Summary: Any summary I can think of would be longer than the actual fic itself (which, indeed, this one is).





	World's Shortest DoS Recursive Fic

Shikako Shikakos in a Shikako-like fashion. This makes Tsunade predictably upset.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke when the exchange was first mentioned to me, then decided to submit it anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadow Haiku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237584) by [ElzaCBoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe)


End file.
